


From The Moment I Saw You

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cameos, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Pridecember, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Reunions, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Day 18 of Pridecember- "School Memories"Because the only school worth writing about is Hogwarts
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Kudos: 14





	From The Moment I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of Pridecember- "School Memories"
> 
> Because the only school worth writing about is Hogwarts

This was it

Seto could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, resisting the urge to bounce on his feet as he clutched his broom, heart pounding, but if he was nervous, he didn't look it

His expression was as solid as stone and his posture was more stiff than his broomstick, his eyes hardset, he was battle ready, and as soon as he saw the opposing teams start towards them-

"Viktor!!!"

Well, there went his concentration

Before Seto could stop him, the Japanese National Team's Seeker had run off towards the enemy, a loud _"Yuri!!!"_ shouted over the loud screaming and chatter of the noisy stadium

"God, didn't they just see eachother this morning?" Seto muttered, mostly to himself, as he watched the Seeker and the Russian Chaser cling all over eachother

_Disgusting_

He rubbed his face, annoyed beyond beleif, and turned his attention away, aiming to walk off and search for the person he was looking for, but there was evidently no need

Just as he was turning, he caught the sight of familiar spikey hair, black and red and blonde, he stopped and locked eyes with the man he had been searching for

"Nice to see you again, Seto,"

That voice.... he remembered the first time he had heard it, the first time he saw that face, met those eyes...

He remembered from six years ago....

_The exchange student program was new_

_Gozaburo had been reluctant to allow Seto and Mokuba to participate in the program, but after a little convincing about the superior talents that came from studying at Hogwarts, he had relented, even though he continued to believe that Mahoutokoro was better_

_Maybe it was, Seto didn't know nor care at this point, he was just glad to be away from "home", away from that madman, for as long as Hogwarts would have him..._

_"So Gryffindor got a new Seeker too, it seems,"_

_Curious, Seto glanced over his shoulder, mostly bored of the conversations taking place at the Slytherin breakfast table, and caught sight of.... **him**...._

_He was beautifull, even at only age fourteen, Seto was aware of that_

_With wild hair, fanned out in black and red and blonde, dark skin with a light smile and gorgeous garnet eyes, and he was adjusting the arm warmers on his (presumably new) quidditch uniform_

_He was small, like Seto, surrounded by strangers, like Seto, and a Seeker, like Seto_

_They had so much in common.... and yet-_

"And you, Atem,"

There was nothing to say that he couldn't be cordial

The Egyptian Seeker gave him a crooked grin, his eyes as bright as they were all those years ago, and walked closer, quickly, clearly eager to see the Chaser

"I told you, didn't I?" he asked with a small smile, immediately taking Seto's hand

"That one day we would both be standing here, at the World Cup? I told you,"

_Seto hated Atem_

_Or atleast, that was what he wanted people to believe_

_That was what he told everyone- even himself_

_But it wasn't quite true_

_Seto **admired** Atem, and maybe, just maybe, he envied him a little bit_

_Atem utterly annihilated his opponents at Quidditch, and that included Seto, and there was a small chance that Seto was still stinging from that just a little bit_

_"One day, you and I are going to stand with eachother at the World Cup, you know," Atem had mused after defeating Seto for the first time, holding his hand out in a sign of good sportsmanship_

_Seto hadn't taken i_

_" **I** will stand at the World Cup," he had insisted_

_" **You** , I'm less sure of,"_

And yet....

"You know that 'I told you so' is the most immature thing in the universe, right?"

"Only if it's said as gloating,"

"And this isn't gloating?" Seto asked, eyebrows raised, not believing that for a single second

"Not at all, it's pride," Atem insisted instead

Seto wasn't entirely sure if he believed him or not, but he supposed there wasn't much to argue with, if Atem said it was pride, then was it so bad if Seto let himself believe that?

"Right, pride," Seto replied with a quiet huff, arms crossed over his chest

"I hope you feel just as much pride when Japan takes the World Cup and leaves you on the sidelines,"

"And I should hope that when _Egypt_ takes that prize, you'll feel just as much pride in _us_ ," Atem returned, a bright, confident smile on his face

"Well, I'd be a rather sore loser if I didn't," Seto replied with a quiet huff, his own expression just as playfull and self-assured as he squeezed Atem's hand in return

"Then I wish you a good game, Seto,"

The Chaser gave a quick nod, shaking Atem's hand once

"And I you, Atem,"

_The year that Seto was removed from the Seeker position was.... not a good one_

_Seto had been beyond angry, but he had been forced to admit that his growth spurt over the summer just didn't suit a Seeker position anymore_

_Unlike the other Seekers, he could no longer fit into tight spaces or fly as low to the ground, he wasn't as aerodynamic or quick, he just couldn't go head to head with other Seekers anymore, it wasn't physically possible_

_And that meant that he could never go head-to-head with Atem again, either_

_He had been beyond angry about it, but in the end there was just nothing he could do- nothing anyone could do_

_He was allowed a position as Chaser and quickly gained reputation as the best Chaser Hogwarts had seen in years, but in the end it never mattered_

_A good Chaser was useless if the other team had a Seeker of the same quality_

_The year Seto was "demoted" to Seeker was the year Slytherin kissed goodbye any opportunity to ever win another game until Atem Amir graduated_

This was it

The quarter-finals

Sure, Seto would have liked to have met Atem in the _finals_ , but the bracket hadn't worked out that way

Freaking Russia had already taken the first place in the finals, and wile Seto personally wasn't personally happy with that, he knew that for the team, it was the best thing that could have happened for them

Their own Seeker, Yuri Katsuki, had personal relations with the star Russian Chaser, Viktor Nikiforov, and if anything would motivate him to push himself to the brink, it was getting to compete against his fiance`

Ofcourse, actually competing against Russia themselves- an absolute _machine_ famous not only for their own former-Seeker-now-Chaser Viktor, but also their _current_ Seeker, the so-called "fairy of Russia" for his sheer natural abilities in the sky- would be another problem to deal with at the time, but defeating Egypt was the current task at hand, and Seto felt...... anxious

He wished it was him competing directly against Atem

He wished he was the one chasing the snitch, so he wouldn't have to feel like he was relying on anyone else, but that was an old wound, and one he had hoped to have overcome by now

_"Dammit!!"_

_Again, **again** , Gryffindor caught the snitch_

_And even though Seto had managed to get the score raised with a one hundred point difference..._

_That extra fifty was what threw them over the edge_

_Dammit...._

_If only Seto had still been the Seeker_

_If only he had been able to compete with Atem head-on instead of relying on their "new" Seeker- who was hardly new as of her third year on the team- then he was **sure** Slytherin would have won..._

_"Seto!!"_

_Turning, eyebrows raised, he watched the other team's Seeker run towards him, slightly flushed and out of breath, likely still recovering from the rough game he had just played_

_"Seto I just got a letter from Ishizu Ishtar!! The Egyptian Quidditch League's scouter! She's recruiting me for the National Team Seeker when I graduate!"_

_Seto wasn't surprised_

_Disappointed that his own letter for recruitment hadn't come yet, but not surprised_

_He could lash out at this news_

_He could let his bitterness and anger get the best of him, or...._

_"Good," Seto said simply, a determined smirk on his face_

_"Then now I have the gurantee that someday I'll get to go against you at the World Cup,"_

_Stepping closer, his eyes sparked with more energy and determination than they had had all day_

_"And I intend to **crush** you when I do,"_

Egypt's star player was _definitely_ Atem

Their other players were good, but not nearly good enough to beat Japan's on their own

With Japan scoring goal after goal over Egypt, it was becoming increasingly clear that the only way Egypt would be able to win was by catching the snitch

At this point, it was far less about Japan _catching_ it, and far more about Egypt _not_ catching it

Ofcourse, if they could just score another twenty points and then keep Egypt from scoring the rest of the game, then the snitch's total of 150 extra points wouldn't make enough difference for Egypt to win anyway

They just needed to either catch the snitch, or hold out a bit longer, anything to keep Atem from catching it....

But from what Seto could tell as he tossed the quaffle through the goal again, Atem was charging for the snitch _hard_ , and their own Seeker was falling behind

Dammit....

They just needed to hold him back by ten more points....

Just another few moments...

Atem was speeding hard towards the snitch, Yuri was close behind him but still _behind_

Shit......

"Yuri!!!" Seto called over his shoulder, getting the other player's attention

"You want to compete against Viktor in the finals don't you!? Then catch the bloody snitch!!"

That seemed to be enough

Motivation crossed Yuri's face

His bangs had fallen into his eyes and Yuri reached up to slick his hair back, eyes cold and hard, blazing with passion...

And then he just _dropped_

Seto couldn't see him anymore

But that was fine, it was _fine_ , he'd concentrate on getting the quaffle again

It wasn't that hard to steal it from one of Egypt's other Chasers, Marik Ishtar, Egypt's Beaters really weren't that great, so he just had to wait on a bludger to slam into Ishtar's rib-

_"In a shocking twist, Katsuki is diving **upwards** towards the snitch! Amir is still right on it's tail, he's just climbed up to STAND on his broomstick to reach out, but Katsuki is plunging up fast, it's going to be a photo finish-"_

Now with the quaffle, Seto hurried to pitch it forward, if it could just go through the hoop before the snitch was caught, then whoever caught it wouldn't matter

They just needed the extra ten points....

Just go through... go through......

~+~

A tie

The game had ended in a tie

For the first time in all of World Cup history

Well, Seto supposed there was something to be said for that

His first World Cup game and he managed to make history on it

Still... it felt hollow and frustrating

"Do they know how they're going to break it yet?" Ichigo, one of the Beaters- possibly the best Beater in the game- asked with a tired huff

"Still no word," Seto grumbled back, resting his cheek on his palm as he watched the familiar red robes of Team Russia charge forward in a flurry towards them, tackling Japan's Seeker to the ground

"Yuri!!!! That was amazing!!!"

"I-I didn't even win though! We tied!!"

"Still incredible!! You had your fingers around the snitch!! Ah, if Amir hadn't taken that dive you would have had it!"

Yes, in true Atem Amir fashion, the fucking idiot had _jumped off of his broom_ right as Katsuki had his fingers on the snitch, just enough to nock the golden ball of trouble from Katsuki's grasp and take it for his own as he plummeted to the ground

Technically, his hand curled around it in a full "catch" right before the quaffle made it through the hoop, resulting in a tie

Seto himself had dived after the other Seeker, afraid he would hit the ground, but Atem's broom was steadfast and managed to catch him before Seto was even within range

And people called _him_ a needless risk taker....

"You know, in all the times I imagined our rematch, I never thought it would end in a _tie_ ,"

Glancing up from the tea he was drinking, Seto's eyebrows raised in silent question to the other man as Atem sat down next to him

"No shit,"

Atem chuckled at that, lips curving into a small grin

"I can't believe you managed to out-surprise Nikiforov, he's going to hate you for that,"

"No, he'll just do something even _more_ surprising in the finals," Atem hummed back, glancing at Seto with a soft expression on his face

"Seto, I've been wanting to tell you..... I was going to tell you after the match but considering the fact that we may have to play again... well I don't want to wait anymore,"

Now officially curious, Seto raised his brows, head tilting to the side

"I'm moving to Japan,"

Now that.... _that_ shocked him

Why the hell would he....?

"You're retiring?" Seto asked quietly, voice laced with sadness and concern

"No no, I'm still going to play, and I'll still be Egypt's National Seeker,"

"Then.... how...?"

"I'm going to commute back and forth every day,"

Seto absolutely _paled_ at that, feeling sick to his stomach

"You must be joking,"

"Nope, Nikiforov does it every day so he can live with his fiance`-"

"And he's taking his life in his hands every single time, Nikiforov is one of the only wizards in history who can apparate successfully between continents!"

"I never said I'd be using apparition," Atem noted with a small smirk

"I'll use the Floo Network, I've already discussed it with my coach, she says it's fine,"

It wasn't that Seto wasn't happy at the prospect, getting to see Atem every day instead of just once in a blue moon was definitely an idea he appreciated, but....

"Why? What's worth all the trouble?"

"So many of the freinds I made at Hogwarts are in Japan, I want to see them more often, and... _you_... are in Japan,"

"...I-?"

Before he could really ask, the announcement sounded over the speakers that the IQC- International Quidditch Council- had made their decision for how the tie should be broken, and for the Japanese and Egyptian teams to gather on the feild

"I guess we'll have to talk later," Atem said simply, a small grin on his face

"I'll see you on the feild Seto,"

With that, he leaned forward, giving Seto a soft kiss on the cheek before rising to his feet and hurrying off towards the feild

Seto's face turned bright red, his heart racing in his chest

What the hell...?

"Hey Kaiba, let's go!"

Blinking back to reality, he hurried to his feet, trying to shake off the lightness in his chest as he grabbed his broom and hurried towards the feild with his team

Watching Atem rush off in front of him reminded him of the first time he saw him, the familiar feelings of awe and passion and _determination_ washing over him

He didn't know it back then, six years ago, but the determination he felt six years ago to defeat Atem seemed to be something that he would have for the foreseeable future

And he couldn't wait to see where it would take him


End file.
